The present invention relates to an improved fan exit guide vane for use in gas turbines.
In a gas turbine engine used for propulsion, a fan case and a smaller diameter compressor case cooperate to radially bound an annular fan duct. Fan exit guide vanes span across the fan duct to de-swirl working medium fluid such as air flowing there through. The outer and inner extremities of the vanes are connected to the fan and compressor cases respectively.
When the guide vanes are hollow aluminum structural guide vanes, they need an erosion coating to protect the epoxy that is used on the concave surface of the vane. The leading edge (LE) must be thin, such as a radius of 0.021 inches (0.05334 cm), and coating the tip makes it difficult to meet aero requirements. Also a coated LE does not resist direct impact and thus is undesirable.